What Happened To Atlantis
by charming writer
Summary: Set eight weeks after 'Enemy at the Gate' this short story tag tells about what could've happened to the lost city of Atlantis possibly subsequent to it coming back down to earth which features my original Charmed fan fiction character Melissa who joined the expedition a couple of years beforehand after leaving the power of three.


**What Happened To Atlantis**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters from Stargate Atlantis as they belong to MGM Television, Brad Wright & RC Cooper but I do own Melissa Hale from Aaron Spellings Charmed who is my own creation.** **  
**  
 **Authors Note:** **Set eight weeks after 'Enemy at the Gate' this short story tag tells about what could've happened to the lost city of Atlantis possibly subsequent to it coming back down to earth which features my original Charmed fan fiction character Melissa who joined the expedition a couple of years beforehand after leaving the power of three.** **  
**  
 **Extra Note:** **The Atlantis expedition, know about Melissa's powers which they've kept hidden from the IOA although she only uses it when needed.** **  
**  
Mr Richard Woolsey Atlantis expedition leader sat opposite the President of the United States in his office at the White House one afternoon listened on as the man Henry Hayes finished of his conversation they'd just been having.

"I understand your giving's Richard." "But after what happened with the Ori and Wraith I can't grant you the request you made for Atlantis I'm sorry."

The half bald headed man sighed deeply not pleased hearing what he didn't want to there.

"But sir if you'll just hear me out." Richard defended saying.

"My apologies Richard but I can't put this country's future at stake again with regards to alien threats." The president went on remitting. "Atlantis stays where it is."

Getting up of his seat Woolsey shakes Henry's hand saying, "Very well then." "I thank you for your time Mr President."

Shaking Richard's hands back the guy opposite answers. "No problems Richard."

Before the short heighted person turned round, leaving the room muttering under his breath. "Dammit."

High up above Earth's orbit stood the ancient city of Atlantis which had its shield up and newly built in cloaking device surrounding it that Dr Rodney McKay had managed to devise using the same Asgard technology the Daedalus procured on its ship which he put on there after they landed down in 'San Francisco Bay' so that they could fly up into outer space and make necessary repairs the city had incurred from their battle with the super hive ship undetected from the world below.

The gate room inside was busy with various people walking about doing their respective duties.

A teleportation beam activated as Mr Woolsey came in down from the starship 'Daedalus'.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard walked over nearby seeing this and stood in front of his commanding officer.

"Mr Woolsey." The dark brown haired gentlemen stated before the other person replied. "Colonel Sheppard."

The two men strolled forward towards the stairs as John remarked, "I hope your meeting with President Hayes was fruitful then?"

Sighing reluctantly Richard conveyed. "No it wasn't unfortunately." "Things didn't go quite the way I planned it John." "Assemble your team in the conference room and I'll explain everything there."

John nodded commenting, "Okay then." Before going to do that as Richard, went upstairs to his office.

Sitting against the long brown mahogany table Colonel Sheppard and his team consisting of Melissa Hale, Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay, Major Lorne, Carson Beckett and Ronon Dex listened on as Mr Woolsey related the conversation he'd had with President Hayes earlier on.

"As you know I spoke with President Hayes earlier on about the future of Atlantis and what happens now and so forth." Richard declared.

"What did he say?" The Athosian woman asked him.

Lowering his head not liking what he'd have to say the head seated leader relayed. "That our request to leave Earth and return to Pegasus Galaxy has been denied indefinitely."

"What?" Dr McKay announced surprised. "Why's that?"

"Because after the Ori and Wraith attacks President Hayes wants Atlantis to remain above Earth as the planet's first line of defence encase any future events happen."

To say the room was shocked was an understatement but not so much as Ronon who shouted out saying, "Is he crazy?" "He can't do that."

Looking at him Woosley answered. "Unfortunately Ronon the President can."

"But he doesn't own Atlantis." Carson argued in response.

Nodding his head Richard agrees. "That maybe but President Hayes, does have a valid interest in the Stargate Program and so can intervene if needs be when it concerns America's safety."

"Excuse me sir but how does he think Atlantis staying above Earth will secure America's Safety?" Rodney blurted out angrily. "The cities not a warship"

Putting a supportive arm on him his friend Melissa Hale Atlantis's field mission's paramedic sitting next to him bade. "Calm down Rodney."

Looking at her the man answered. "No mate." "The bases shield, anti gravity field, life support and cloaking device are running constantly just keeping us afloat in space whilst we make repairs, which's draining the city and why we can't use the Stargate yet."

Shifting in his seat slightly the Canadian continued. "If we continue doing that daily we'll lose the ZPM's completely and won't be able to do anything defensively should anyone attack." "We'll be like sitting ducks in the water."

"Can't you find another power source then?" Major Lorne quizzed the scientist. "Or more ZPM's maybe?"

Rodney laughing out loud snapped his fingers together saying, "Oh what like we know where we can get some of those then? Please." "We'd need endless supplies Lorne just to keep Atlantis running."

"Which we can't, do really." Mel added. "And I couldn't use my powers to keep the city going indefinitely because it's too big."

Flapping his right arm up Rodney looked at her noting. "Exactly" "This place needs to be on a planet like before if, we and it have any chance of surviving."

"What about the moon?" John asked curiously.

"That won't work John." Rodney surmised. "We'd be in the same situation as we are now, except the fact we wouldn't need to use the cloaking device obviously."

"And then there's, the people in the Pegasus Galaxy also." Teyla commented. "We can't just leave them after everything that's happened."

"Of, course not." Melissa replied. "The Wraith will kill them."

"Not only that but we actually have a life there." Carson added. "And trading obligations to plus friends"

"Precisely" Dr McKay scribed.

"Did you tell President Hayes all this when you spoke with him earlier?" John asked Mr Woolsey.

Nodding the latter, uttered. "Vividly yes but he'd still not grant our request."

"That man doesn't know anything." Ronon countered.

"That's politics for you Ronon." John humped out laughing slightly.

"Yeah well it stinks, if you ask me." The Satedan batted.

"Maybe but at this moment in time there's not much we can do about that unfortunately so until then we have our orders." Richard bade.

Ronon huffed out at that frustratingly. "After everything we did for them." "Great."

Following a short pause where everyone thought about what would happen next Mr Woolsey said, "Alright everybody let's get back to work then."

Which the team, in the room did getting up from their chairs walking out afterwards.

The End.


End file.
